Him
by tweetypie987
Summary: Based on the Phantom of the Opera movie. PhantomSMDBZ crossover. TS
1. Default Chapter

Okay, so I've decided to start yet another story. I hope ya'll like this. It's based on the Phantom of the Opera movie that just came out on DVD. If you haven't seen it, I highly reccomend watching it, because it's great. Anyway, like I said, it's based on Phantom. It might just be a one-shot, or it might be a whole story. That depends on how many reviews I get for it. So, if you like it, read and review. Oh, by the way, it's SM/Phantom/DBZ multi cross-over and it's Sere/Trunks. If you don't like, please don't flame, although you can. So, on with the story.

Him

Those eyes; those haunting icy blue eyes. T hey were the bane of my nightmares, yet the light of my soul, my heart.

Eyes can be expressive; I just wish I would have listened when they told me. Eyes are the windows to the soul, or the black void where once a soul resided, but had long since departed.

In his case, it was the later. He was souless, uncaring, murderous, lustful, a cheat. And yet, out of pity, I stayed. I do not know why; I do now know why these feelings wrapped around my heart like a strong vine; I do not know why I was feeling these things, because he certainly wasn't.

Yet, his eyes held a different look; one that could both adore or frighten; something that should not be underestimated, or looked over.

He had a hard life, true, but I am still convinced I stayed out of pity, a foundation which sould never be built upon; of which the fundamentals of a relationship should never be predicated upon.

However, I was a fool. I fell for his charm, his wit, and most importantly, his music.

I am the first one to admit that I am a lover of the arts, especially the musical arts. My mother passed it on to me, and now I am in a fruitless, meaningless relationship (or, in other words, marraige, but I don't like to swear.) with the man I _pittied_.

My name, Serenity Daae, my mother being the late Christine Daae.

Hers was a story worth telling; full of love and passion; heart break and misery.

Mine, I laugh bitterly at myself, mine is nothing short of pitiful; the story of a hopeless sixteen yearl old girl, falling for the wrong kind of man, if indeed you might call him that.

His name, Trunks de Chavier, was an offspring of the worst sort. His father was none other than the legendary Opera Ghost, or the Phantom of the Opera himself.

In cunning and cleverness, Trunks changed his last name, so as not to be too conspicuous amongst the throngs of people he met every day.

At this very moment we were practicing _our _new opera piece. The only reason it was _ours _is because he insisted that I be the leading lady.

"...don't say good-bye..." I sand in my soprano voice. The notes he had me sing were ridiculously hard to sing, but I hit them, nevertheless, trying to please him.

He stopped playing the piano and looked up at me through those cold, dark eyes. "You're preoccupied," he stated, his deep voice echoing throughout the basement of the opera house we were staying at.

"And what makes you say that?" I asked, looking at him with an equally cold glare. Any girl would want him, why did he choose me? Why did _I _have to go through this eternal torment?

Unlike his father, his face was not hid in a mask. No, he had a rather striking face, fully formed and rather dashing. However, he still wore the same dark clothing his father had.

He stood up from his seat and walked over to where I was standing. "Because you're not singing to your normal perfection," he said, touching my elbow.

His touch made my skin crawl, at the same time sending a little tremor throughout the rest of me. "Perhaps I'm getting a cold," I replied, taking my elbow from him. I did not like the way he made me feel.

"I don't think so," he replied coolly, withdrawing his hand from my elbow. "Perhaps your mind is elsewhere."

I had to fight to keep my face impassive. How he knew these things, I'll never know. However, he was right. My mind was on my beloved Endymion. "And why would you think that?" I asked, forcing myself to stare at those cold eyes straight on.

"Because it is only on days when you're thinking of him that you withdraw yourself from the music...from me." he replied, turning and sitting back at the piano. "Should we try again?"

"I am getting quite tired," I replied, rubbing my throat. Those notes were really starting to get to me. Then I narrowed my eyes. "Maybe you should just get your lovely Ms. Aino to sing for you." I spat.

His hands went crashing down on the keys he was so delicately playing not a second ago. "I have told you not to mention her name," he replied in quite anger.

I would be lying if I said I didn't enjoy this. It was the only reaction I could get out of him, whether bad or good, and I wasn't ready to stop yet. "Why, though? What did she do to you? It must have been horrible, however, because _I _can't even seem to do something to you to make you want me to leave."

He turned sharply and glared with such venom that I had to suppress a shudder. Then he stood abruptly and walked swiftly over to me and took me by the shoulders. "Do you really want to know?" he snapped. I looked up at him innocently. "Do you really want to know that she is the reason I have been confined to the basement of many different opera houses? That she is the reason I live in exile?" he shook me a little. Then, with a sigh, let his hands drop slowly, to come and rest on my waist. "I never want you to leave my side." he said quietly, one of his hands coming and sweeping my hair back behind my ear. It was days like this that I wish I could resist all of this. "I love you."

Those words were what got me every time. Pretty soon our lips were brushing, and he pulled me into a deep kiss that seemed to last for eternity. When we broke apart, he looked at me, a spark of emotion coming into his lifeless eyes. "Now, shall we continue?" he said.

"Y-yes," I stuttered, as always happened after something like this happened. The only problem is, by the end of everything, I never knew what we were continuing.

"And we'll have no more mention of this Ms. Aino?" he asked, looking into my eyes, which were slowly clouding over. I shook my head numbly. "Good."

The rest of the rehearsal went as planned. No more angry outbursts from me, and no more snide remarks from him.

Later that night, I went and got on my night gown and slid into bed, wondering slightly if he would join me. Usually he spent his nights working on this opera, or that. So, I walked out to where he was, tying the robe string around my waist. "Are you coming?" I asked.

I could tell that smirk in the dark anywhere. "Are you tempting me?" he asked slyly.

"No," I replied, rolling my eyes and shaking my head. "It's just... It's cold tonight." and to prove my point I gave a little shudder.

He looked slightly disappointed. "Is that the _only _time you want me in there with you, when you're _cold_?" he asked, turning around on his piano bench seat.

"No," I replied, a slight blush creeping up my cheeks. "I just thought it would be nice if we cuddled for a little while, before you continue your work."

He rolled his eyes. "I don't know why you women need so much affection all the time," he said. Then, when he noticed the pout on my face and slowly turning and walking away he shook his head. "Okay, okay. I'm coming."

As we lay there, his finger tips moving up and down my arm, sending tickling sensations everywhere, I frowned. "Trunks?" I said quietly.

The motions stopped for a minute, then continued. "Yes," he replied, and I could sense he was smiling.

"I'm sorry about what I said earlier, about... _her_." I mumbled. "I didn't mean it. I guess I was just... I was starting to feel slightly inferior, I guess."

Once again, the tickling motions stopped. He propped his head on his hand and looked at me with a frown. "Inferior? Why?"

"Because," I replied, turning over and looking him straight in the eye. "I was just thinking how good of a singer she is..." I trailed off, not being able to help a small curling at the side of my lips as I reached for a pillow that was behind me. "I guess I just got angry with myself for not being able to sing as much as she does in one day."

He looked at me for a minute, then grinned as with both sat up and hit each other upside the head with the pillows we both were holding. Then he took mine away from me and pulled me closer to him, so I was sitting on his lap. "Now that we have done what you want, I think it is time we do what _I _want." he said, kissing me.

I woke up a little disoriented. I knew where I was, but I still felt a little weird. I sat up, a dull throbbing in my head. The light from one of the candles shoe through into the room and I shut my eyes closed. It had been so long since I had been out in full light. The last time was when I went to get some groceries from the market.

Then I remembered what had gone on during the night. I cursed myself for being such a dolt. I had him where I wanted him, far away from me, and then I had to go and get stupid all of a sudden.

I heard the strains of music coming from the other room. I got up, tied my robe tightly around my night gown, and went to see what was going on.

I had to blink several times to get the light of the candles out of my eyes. "Why is it so bright?" I asked, rubbing my throbbing eyes.

"So, you are awake, then?" he said, not looking up from his piano. It figures that he would be his cranky self again after that.

I nodded. "Yes," I replied. "Is there anything that you need?"

"No," was all he said, as he continued playing his music.

I went and sat beside him on the piano bench, watching his finger tips hitting the keys so gracefully. It always made me wonder how such a hideous person could play such beautiful music. Then I mentally cursed at myself again. He couldn't be so hideous, if I could be so easily manipulated into doing something that I did not want to do. The word for that would be genius, not hideous.

"Did you sleep at all?" I asked, watching the keys get pressed down. It was always such a wonderful thing to watch that sometimes I would get so caught in watching him play that I would tune everything else out.

"A little," he replied. Then he stopped. Then he turned to me, his cold eyes boring into mine. It sent an invisible shiver up and down my spine, as if an ice storm had suddenly filled the room and I was standing in the middle of it with no clothing on.

I couldn't look at that gaze for too long. It was intense, something that I was not used to, especially out of him. "Are you sure you don't need anything?" I asked.

His eyes dropped to my hands. He picked up my left and started caressing the ring that was on my ring finger. It was a fine piece of jewelry. It was silver and had a sapphire heart cut out in the middle of it, surrounded by diamonds. It looked like mother's, but mother's was a flower shape. "How long have you been wearing this?" he suddenly asked, making me jump.

"Almost two years," I replied, also looking at the ring. It should not have meant as much to me as it did, considering the person who gave it to me. "In June..."

He looked back up at me, his eyes sparkling with something other than ice, which was a nice change, although I must admit that it frightened me slightly. "Two years..." he trailed off. "I cannot believe it's been that long. Where has the time gone?"

I could not explain the feeling that exploded through me just then. It was affectionate, warm. I cannot explain it, even if I had tried. I reached out and touched his cheek. The feeling that was over coming me was quite powerful. I uttered the words that I had not even dreamed of saying since that night when we said those two words, "I do,". "I love you," and what scared me most about it is that I _meant _it. Every syllable, every bit of it, I _meant_.

He smiled a little, then turned back to the piano and started playing. After a minute of the piano being the only sounds in the room he started talking. What he said surprised me to the very deepest depths of the earth. "This place seems quiet," he said, looking around, his hands still flying across the piano. "Almost too quiet. And I know just the thing to make it just a little more loud."

He stopped playing and leaned over and kissed me, with an amount of passion I had no idea existed in him. Then he leaned back and looked me straight in the eye. "What do you say, do you think we need a few rug-rats running around this place?"

I looked at him strangely, then nodded numbly. What he was suggesting was something I never thought he would say, not even in my wildest dreams.

Before I came to be here, I always wanted to be a mother. My own mother was a great example of what a mother should be; she taught me how to love others, how to respect others, and even how to help others who were in need. She was a loving and kind person, who taught me everything I had need to know.

When I was with Endymion, we would talk of marriage and children frequently every visit. I wanted six, and he wanted twelve. We would laugh about it, and he would settle on six; if, that is, there wasn't a 'surprise'.

Now I was sitting here, looking at the man I had loathed, whom I had pitied, and _he _was suggesting that we have children?

He grinned at my look. It must have been funny, although I did not know. I was still in a severe state of shock. Then he got up, and picked me up.

And that was that, I guess. Although, I never knew the meaning of real, true, passionate love, until that night. It was something that could not be explained; not that I want to. It would cheapen it, and this is not a story to be cheapened.

Okay, so, how'd ya'll like that? I hope you did. It was my first attempt at an angst type story, so I hope you like it. It may turn into a story, it may not. I just depends on how you review. So, R&R, and, if you feel you must, flame. Tell me what you think. :D /tweetypie987


	2. One Month Later

* * *

Okay, so I've decided to start yet another story. I hope ya'll like this. It's based on the Phantom of the Opera movie that just came out on DVD. If you haven't seen it, I highly recommend watching it, because it's great. Anyway, like I said, it's based on Phantom. It might just be a one-shot, or it might be a whole story. That depends on how many reviews I get for it. So, if you like it, read and review. Oh, by the way, it's SM/Phantom/DBZ multi cross-over and it's Sere/Trunks. If you don't like, please don't flame, although you can. So, on with the story.

Another thing, thank you to my one reviewer. This chapter is for you... I hope you like. You're review made all the difference in this story. Thanks a whole bunch, I appreciate it greatly!

Him

One month later:

I was humming to myself while I was cleaning out our room. It had long since needed to be done, and with a little one on the way I needed to have the room to put the things the baby was going to need.

I smiled as I heard beautiful strains of music floating throughout the basement again. He had been composing a lot more lately; he is pretty happy about this baby, which makes me happy.

I was cleaning out one of the shelves when a folder of paper fell out of it. Hand on my stomach, I bent down to pick it up. Then I sat on the bed and looked at it. It was pretty old, at least twenty years old. The title of it was _Don Juan_. I looked the music over and stared at the last song. This was the one mother was telling me about when it was just her and I; this is the one that actually tempted her into staying. I looked at the music and the words jumped out at me.

_You have come here, in pursuit of your deepest urge; in pursuit of that wish, which til now, has been silent, silent. I have brought you that our passions may fuse and merge; in your mind, you've alread sucumbed to me; dropped all defenses, completely succumbed to me. Now you are here with me, no second thoughts, you've decided... decided._

My mind was reeling. I never believed the stories mother told were true; I could not possibly believe that mother was tempted to be with somebody other than father; but, now, looking at these lyrics, I can sort of understand why. It was so dark, yet so poetic and romantic, and yet, vulgar and crude. Shaking my head I looked back down to the yellowing paper.

_Passed the point of no return; no backward glances. Our games of make-believe are at an end. Passed all thought of 'if' or 'when'; no use resisting. Abandon thought and let the dream descend. What raging fire shall flood the soul; what rich desire unlocks its door; what sweet seduction lies before us? Passed the point of no return. The final threshold; what warm, unspoken secrets will we learn?... Beyond the point of no return._

As I looked at the words, the melody come into my head; mother always used to hum this to me when I was little to calm me down. I always saw father give her _the look _but she would simply smile sweetly at him, and he would forget all about what was going on.

I can remember when mother used to sing to us children sometimes. She sang to us kids once in awhile. There were six of us; three girls, three boys, and I was the youngest, the baby. One of my sisters I no longer had any contact with; she abandoned me after my decision to stay with Trunks. Nevertheless, I still had contact with my other sister, and my three older brothers.

My oldest sister (and oldest child of mother and father), and confidante, after mother passed away, was named Amber Rose. I used to want her name so badly. I looked up to her so much that it was like almost having mother around again. She is ten years older than I am, and still my very, very best friend.

Then came my oldest brother, James Matthew. Him and I had always been close, even during all of this stuff; he was the apple of papa's eye, I think. Not that papa wasn't proud of all of us, I just think he and James Matthew had a different kind of bond, and I respect that. All the same, however... while Amber Rose played the role of mother, Matthew James played the rule of father, he being eight years older than myself. I would always run to him if I had a problem, or if anybody was being unkind to me during school hours.

Then came along my second oldest brother, Francois (AN: Pronounced _Fran-Swa_) Raoul. He is the spitting image of my father, not a bad trait indeed. He is kind, fun and loving to everybody he comes in contact with. He is four years older than myself ; he is married to a beautiful brunette (sound familiar, anybody:D) and has two beautiful daughters, and one also on the way.

Then came the third boy in succession, William Henry. Mother always told me that she believed she was just going to have boys form "here on out" because she had three boys right after each other. But William Henry is sweet. He is loveable, kind and loyal. Once he gives you his word on a matter, he will not take it back. He is dependable that way, and I love him to death. He is six years older than myself, but we got along very, very well while I was growing up.

Then comes my last oldest sister, whom is not worth mentioning. She is two years older than myself, and yet she pretends to be so much more mature, sophisticated, whatever she finds that I am not. She loves to point out the flaws and faults of all of us, and my other siblings do not like her that much either. They try to be nice to her; that gives them one up on me. I try to make a conscious effort, but if it fails, then I pull out all the stops.

Then I thought about his family; there was only just himself, which is kind of sad. I am sure he would have enjoyed some play-mates to play with, instead of just his father who was moving them around a lot, appearing in many different operas, disguised, of course. I'm sure it was a lonely child-hood, not knowing anybody your own age to frolic and play with and visit with.

I looked back at the words on the paper again. I was the only one mother truly sang to. She said that I was the only one of her children that really appreciated music as much as she did, and she felt as if she needed to share it with me. She had the most beautiful voice I have ever heard. She sang like an angel; I was convinced when I was little that she _was _an angel; and not just _anybody's _angel, but my own angel that I could look up to and admire and aspire to be like her when I grew into a young woman.

And, yet, something brought out another personality trait that mother had; childish flirtation. She always flirted with father unshamelessly. She would flirt with him while the sisters were around and the other two would walk out of the room, disgusted. Mother would always laugh and father would joke around with me and ask me why I never left. I would always answer with a simple, "Because someday I want a relationship like that, and I need to get experience so I can be able to flirt like mama can."

Mama and papa would always laugh at the simpleness and innocence of a child's statement like that. Later, when I was older, mother told me that I needn't learn how to flirt like that because, as she would always say, "You would not ever have a problem wrapping a man around your finger."

I smiled; I guess what mother had said held true. There were times, especially now with this baby on the way, that I could get Trunks to do anything that I wanted him to. But, on the same hand, there were times he could be stubborn too. I love it when he gets like that. He's so cute.

But, going back to mother's personality trait, I could vividly remember her singing these words to me as a lullaby to me when I was younger. Of course, I had no idea what they meant back then, but they made more sense to me and hit me with a feeling of irony.

_You have brought me to that moment where words run dry; to that moment when speech disappears into silence...silence. I have come here, hardly knowing the reason why. In my mind I've already imagined our bodies entwining, defenseless and silent. And now I am here with you, no second thoughts, I've decided... decided._

Mother was always remorseful when she spoke of the way father looked down from his balcony at her, all teary eyed, wondering if she was getting away from him for good this time. Tears would always spring to her eyes, and she had to quit talking about it; I could tell she had her own inner turmoil about the situation. She loved father with her whole heart, but I could tell there were times she wondered herself what would have happened had he not been there as her strength to lean on.

I read on.

_Passed the point of no return. No going back now; our passion play has now at last begun. Passed all thought of 'right' or 'wrong'. One final question: How long should we two wait before we're one? When will the blood begin to raise; the sleeping bud burst into bloom? When will the flames at last consume us?_

And then the two would join together for a finale of vocals.

_Passed the point of no return; the final threshold. The bridge is crossed, so stand and watch it burn. Beyond the point of no return._

I was so enthralled with what I was reading that I did not noticed that the music had stopped and there were voices talking outside our room. When I did notice them, I paid no attention to them and continued reading on.

"Sweetheart?" a voice echoing through our room startled me out of my thoughts. I jumped as I looked up and smiled.

"Hi, honey. Why did you stop playing? I was enjoying that." I said.

He came and sat next to me and put his hand on my knee. "I wanted to see what you were up to," he said, then put his hand on my stomach. "And I wanted to see how my baby was doing."

I cleared my throat. "**_Our_** baby. If you don't recall, I helped." I said, grinning.

"I know," he sighed. Then he leaned over and kissed me.

We sat that way for a minute that way, his hand lovingly rubbing my stomach now and then. When he broke away he said, "I love you,"

"I love you, too." I replied, smiling.

Then he looked at the ground, thinking hard about something.

"What's wrong?" I asked, running my fingers through his hair.

He looked at me. "What would you think if my father came to stay for a bit?" he asked.

"He is already here, isn't he?" I asked, scrunching my nose in annoyance.

He grinned. "I can understand that," he said. "Ever since you've become pregnant, you have been having horrible mood swings. I don't know whether to help you or whether to strangle you sometimes."

As he was doing that he put his hands playfully around my neck. I rolled my eyes as I brushed them off. "I suppose it would be all right if your father came to visit for a bit. I might like that."

He brightened up, making him more handsome than he already is. "He will be delighted to hear that," he said excitedly. Then he pulled me off of our bed and said. "Now we have to tell him our news!"

I was being dragged into the room with the piano and stuff in it. Standing there, in the middle of the room, was none other than the Phantom himself. He beamed as he saw his son and I could not help but smile myself.

He took my hand in his and kissed it. "Always a pleasure to see you," he said.

"The same could be said of you," I replied, smiling a bit. The man beside (whom at the moment I claim not to know) me was bouncing like some psychotic something or rather. I could tell he was bursting to tell his father about our news.

I smiled. "Your son has some good news for you,"

He looked at me. "But, you do, too," he said.

I rolled my eyes. "Why don't you tell him, dear. I know you're bursting at the seams."

He raised an eye brow at me for a minute then turned back to his father. "Father," he stated, matter-of-factly. "You're title now changed. Now you're going to be 'grandfather'."

"Really?" his dad asked quietly, eyes sparkling under his mask; he was looking at the ground for a minute, then looked up and split into a huge grin. "Congratulations!" he said, patting his boy on the back. Then he turned to me. "Congratulations to you, too." he said, pulling me into a hug.

"Thank you, I am quite excited myself." I said, smiling at him.

He turned to Trunks. "Has she been horrible?" he asked.

"Off and on, yes." he replied, grinning. "But, she can be nice, too, when she's not eating dill pickles dipped in chocolate." with that he gave a little shudder.

I smiled. "They are good, you should try them sometime." I said, instantly getting a craving for one again.

"No, thank you." said Trunks, scrunching his nose in disgust.

I shrugged my shoulders. "Oh well," I said. Then, "I'm going to go rest. I'm getting tired again."

"Okay," replied Trunks, smiling at me.

I walked back into our room and took the folder that I was reading out again. I laid down on my side and put the papers next to me as I read. There were tons of songs in here, I could hardly believe it.

The one that caught my eye was titled _Wondering Child_. I started reading it.

_Ph .Wondering child, so lost, so helpless, yearning for my guidance._

_Ch: Angel or father; friend or phantom? Who is it there, staring? Angel, oh speak, what endless longings echo in this whisper?_

_Ph: Too long you've wondered in winter, far from my fathering gaze._

_Ch: Wildly my mind beats against you..._

_Ph: You resist_

_Ch: Yet the soul obeys!_

_Ph: Yet your soul obeys!_

_Ch: Angel of Music I denied you, turning from true beauty!_

_Ph: Angel of Music you denied me, turning from true beauty._

_Ph: Angel of Music, do not shun me_

_Ch: Angel of Music, my protector_

_Ph: Come to your strange angel_

_Ch: Come to me strange angel! _

I smiled slightly as I remembered father telling this story; usually mother was the one who told the stories, but once in a while you could badger father into telling one. This song illustrates the story that he loved to tell, about rescuing mother from the Phantom. The irony that I had been smacked with earlier is that he, the person who caused my mother and father such grief and chaos was now my father-in-law. It's funny how things work out that way.

Pretty soon I could feel my eyes getting heavy and soon thereafter I was snoozing away happily, glad for the break of consciousness.

_Dream Sequence:_

_The weather was cold...too cold. The snow was everywhere, and icecycles were hanging around from the shop roof-tops, threatening to fall, dripping ice cold water down on passersby. _

_The windows to the shops were empty, save one. It had a display of beautiful diamond accessories; hair clips with white diamonds shaped like flowers; a white gold necklace with the same diamond flower on it, but this was blue. Laying next to it was a blue flower diamond ring with a white diamond in the middle of it. It was the same white gold as the chain of the necklace._

_A couple was looking at these beautiful jewels excitedly, the woman pointing to the ring with a huge smile on her face._

_She had long, curly dark brown hair and dark brown eyes that sparkled with excitement. _

_The man beside her smiled; he had somewhat long blond hair and was dashing in appearance. One could tell just by looking at him that he was well to do. _

_They went inside the shop and returned out of it, carrying a black velvet covered box. _

_Suddenly that image changed and now the woman that was there earlier was walking throughout a cemetery. She was looking around remorsefully, hollowly, empty._

_She was singing softly as she walked. The words were beautiful and meaningful._

_**"You were once my one companion," **the lady sung. **"You were all that mattered. You were once a friend and father; then my world was shattered."**_

_Her voice got caught a little with emotion, however she still sang, her voice getting stronger as she went. **"Wishing you were somehow here again; wishing you were somehow near. Sometimes it seemed if I just dreamed, somehow you would be here. Wishing I could hear your voice again, knowing that I never would. Dreaming of you won't help me to do all that you dreamed I could."**_

_She looked around at all the graves as the snow softly began to fall around her. She did not seem to mind as she made her way to the grave she was so intently seeking. **"Passing belles and sculpted angels cold and monumental; seem for you the wrong companions you were warm and gentle." **_

_She paused as she thoughtfully considered her surroundings and words carefully. **"Too many years, fighting back tears. Why can't the past just die? Wishing you were somehow here again; knowing we must say good-bye. Try to forgive, teach me to live; give me the strength to try!"**_

_She seemed to be having a hard time finishing the rest of this song. **"No more memories, no more silent tears. No more gazing across the wasted years. Help me say good-bye. Help me say good-bye!"**_

_End of Dream Sequence:_

I was startled awake out of my sleep as it hit me; that was my mother!

I wiped at my eyes, realizing that I had been crying. I did not even know it was possible to cry in one's sleep, but I guess now I know.

I sat up. Just as I did so, I put my hand on my stomach and looked down. It had gotten bigger all of a sudden. That was kind of weird, I thought to myself, getting up. I was having a craving for peanut butter and pickles.

Okie dokie... End of Chapter Two. I hope ya'll liked this one. Lotsa music lyrics going on in here, and there's still more to come, so don't be too concerned... I love the music, so beware. Anyway, R&R, I hope ya'll liked.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

Him

One Month after _That_

I looked myself over in the mirror. I put my hand on my tummy that was really starting to get large. I giggled as I felt something moving inside. This was such a new thing for me to enjoy, and I was loving every second of it, besides the frequent vomiting.

As always I could hear music playing throughout the room; I smiled as I heard his father instructing his son on different musical matters.

Once again looking myself over in the mirror, I went out to see if they needed anything.

I was just now beginning to feel awkward. My feet were starting to swell, along with my fingers and everything else; I could hardly wear my wedding ring because my fingers were so swollen. And with the weight I was gaining in the front... I felt as if I would tip over at any moment.

It was amusing to everybody involved with this pregnancy. Trunks always laughed at me whenever I would stumble over something and then tell me not to tip over, because that _was **his **_ baby I was carrying. I just about strangled him every time. It was probably a good thing his father was here with him, otherwise he would have been six feet under and pushing up daisies.

I was kind of surprised to hear a tune that I had not heard for the longest amount of time. I can remember mother singing this around the house a lot, especially to father. It was their song.

_"Think of me, think of me fondly." _mother would sing. _"When we've said good-bye."_

"You know this one, don't you Serenity?" a voice asked me, startling me out of my thoughts.

I smiled and nodded. "It sure has been a long time since I have heard it, but yes, I do know it. My sisters would run around singing it all the time. They were not quite mother, but they sure tried. It was amusing to hear their little child voices squeaking on the high notes."

"Did any of them ever get into music as you have?" asked my father-in-law, putting an arm around my shoulders.

I shook my head. "Only one..." I trailed off, suppressing a shudder. "She has not really kept in touch, so I do not know how her music career is going."

"Or, do not care, more like," interjected Trunks, still playing the piano. I could see a small smile playing around his lips.

His dad looked at me. "Why not?" he asked.

I sighed and sat down. "It is a long story, a _very _long story. You wouldn't want to hear about it." I said, putting a hand on my stomach as the baby inside me wiggled around a bit. "Besides, I am not the right person to tell the story."

Instantly there was a crash on the keys and they all rung together. I suddenly regretted what I had said, realizing my mistake all too painfully. I didn't even dare look up; I could tell by just the change in his mood that he was angry.

"What happened?" looking from me to Trunks, who was not looking at either of this.

I suddenly got a mood swing and piped up when I knew I should have kept the words, the bitter words which were to escape my mouth in just ten seconds, inside and not let them gain access to my already way too hormonal mouth. "I do not know the whole story, because your _son _won't tell me! It's not like we are married, or anything!"

With that said, I got up and went back to our room and sat myself on the bed, caught up in the emotion that I was feeling. I knew I should not feel the way that I feel right now, but it is extremely hard what with being pregnant and all, and truly not knowing the whole story. I guess that is what frustrated me the most, not knowing what went on between them, not knowing how deep their relationship was; I knew they were close, but that is all that he would tell me. Whenever I would ask anything more, he would shut himself down and shut me out.

I laid down on the bed and curled up and thought about it. If he could just tell me what went on... If only he knew that I would not judge him for what he did or what he did not do in regards to her. If only he knew that I love him and that the things he said would only hurt for a moment, then the pain would go away and then we could just get over this. It would make us stronger as a couple. But, instead, he lets it brew inside himself like some rotten stew boiling over on a hot stove and won't let anybody turn the 'off' switch.

I wiped at my eyes. I did not mean to start crying; I knew the reason I was feeling like this was my own personal fault, for bringing up such a rotten, hideous subject, but I just could not help the tears that fell. And, I think I am justified a few crying sessions, being pregnant and all. But, I still knew that I should not have brought that subject up the way I did.

I started humming a tune my mother always sang around the house and taught to not only the girls, but the males, too. They always loved singing it; it was not one of my favorites, but right now I realized that I really, really liked it.

I closed my eyes and imagined mother far below the opera house by the memorial that she had set up for her father. Her best friend, whom mother always considered more of a sister, was looking for her after the gala that went on earlier.

_Where in the world have you been hiding? Really you were perfect. I only wish I knew you're secret; who is your great tutor?_

Without realizing it I started singing softly. "Father once spoke of an angel. I used to dream he'd appear. Now as I sing I can sense him and I know he's here. Here in this room he calls me softly, somewhere inside, hiding. Somehow I know he's always with me, he the unseen genius."

"Christine, you must have been dreaming. Stories like this can't come true. Christine, you're talking in riddles, and it's not like you!" sang the voice of one of my friends that I had not talked to for a long time. I smiled real big and stood up to go and hug her.

She looked at me expectantly after and I rolled my eyes at her impatience. "Angel of Music, guide and guardian. Grant to me your glory! Angel of Music hide no longer, come to me strange angel."

"Who is this strange angel?" she sang as I finished.

"He's with me even now-" "You're hands are cold,"- "All around me,"- "You're face, Christine, is white,"- "It frightens me,"-"Don't be frightened."

My eyes glanced over to the doorway of the room and I rolled my eyes. "How fitting," I muttered, looking at Amy, who turned to see him leaning against the door frame with his arms folded.

"I was wondering if I could have a word with my wife," he said, smiling yet again his cold smile that he always used to do. "Alone."

Amy turned to me, looking slightly frightened.

"I'll tell you later, if I live to." I said, glaring just as coldly back at him.

Amy left the room slowly, looking back and forth. Once she was out of the room he shut the door and paused for a minute. When he looked at me, sparks were flying out of his eyes. "What was all that about earlier?" he asked in a voice of forced calm.

"I had a mood-swing," I defiantly replied, putting a hand on my stomach. "I can't help what our baby makes me feel like sometimes."

He folded his arms again and tried to regain his patience. "How much of this is actually pregnancy related? I would really like to know, because it seemed to me that that was no mood-swing back there."

I sat down and thought about this for a minute. Maybe it wasn't a mood-swing; maybe it was just my own bitter resentment coming out. I was not clear on these things anymore. "I don't know," I replied, sighing. I shook my head. "I really don't know."

He said nothing. He looked at me, but did not say a single thing. I hated it when he did this because I could never tell what he was thinking. The only thing that I knew for sure was that he was still angry with me. That is all that I could tell.

However, I was far too used to this to let it bother me any. It still did on occasion, but I would not let it bother me, no matter how guilty I felt.

He started pacing. He opened his mouth then decided not to say anything, continuing his pacing. Several more times he opened his mouth, and several more times he decided against it.

"You want to know why this whole situation bothers me, don't you?" I asked, frowning. "You want to know why I cannot just be the happy little expectant wife, don't you?"

He stopped pacing and looked at me. "Yes, why does it bother you so much?" he asked. "Is it the fact that you simply want to know what happened so you can go throughout life happy or is it the fact that it bothers you that she was there before you were?"

I wanted to take something, anything, to hurl across the room at him. However, I kept my temper in check. "Are you suggesting that I am jealous?" I asked, raising an eye brow.

"I don't know, are you?" he asked, his cold eyes connecting with mine for a fraction of a second.

I shook my head. Two can play at this game. "And just what might I have to be jealous of, pray tell." I said coldly, letting each word drip with the ice that was filling the pit of my stomach with each word.

"Apparently a whole bunch, if you let it bother you this much." he replied, shaking his head. "You women can hold grudges for the longest time." then he turned to me, with a sudden idea. "It bothers you that she is your sister, doesn't it? That's what's bothering you."

"Don't be ridiculous," I replied, rolling my eyes, yet I stiffened in my seat. "What makes you think that that would bother me?"

He thought about this for a minute, then continued on. "You're bitter at her, aren't you? You're bitter that she was here first!"

"You're delusional," I replied, shaking my head.

"I may be delusional, but I also happen to be a pretty good judge of character." he replied, then went on. "Besides, you wouldn't have to deny it if it weren't true. Admit it, you're bitter."

"I am not going to admit something that simply is not true," I replied. "Besides, if I _were _bitter at anybody, it would be _you _not her!"

I admit that I was not really expecting to say that; it had been bothering me for the longest time and I had never yet said anything about it, but now it was all coming out.

"See, now was that so hard?" he asked, frowning. Then he turned to look at me. "Why-"

"I can give you a whole list of things that I am bitter at you for," I snapped, losing total control of myself. I knew I was going to regret this later, but I simply did not care. It was all coming out now and I was slowly starting to feel better, except for the burning whole in my stomach that was guilt. "The number one reason is that you do not trust me enough to tell me what happened!"

"I never said that I didn't trust you enough," he said defiantly. "If I did not trust you then you would not be carrying my child, now would you?"

"That's not the point," I said. I was becoming only slightly aware of my rising voice. "That is never the point. There are different kind of trusts, Trunks. You have got to trust that I will not hurt you like she did!"

"And why is that?" he asked coldly, getting back to his normally cool self again.

I wanted to go over there and pound his head on something until he understood. "Mina and I are different! I would have thought you had figured that out after being married to me for two years!"

"And just how are you different?" he asked, once again, his chilly demeanor filling the whole entire room with icicles and such.

I did not pay attention to any of it, however. "Because I stayed!" I had to keep myself from shouting. "I stayed when she wouldn't! Does that count for anything with you? When she wouldn't have you, I stayed."

"And why is that?" he asked.

I took a steadying breath. "Because I saw something in you, something that I hadn't even seen in Endymion before." I said, meeting his cold gaze. "I loved you from the minute that I set my eyes on you. You had something different, that I had never seen before. You had passion, you were everything that a woman could ask for, you were everything that _I _could ever ask for, until she came. When she came I knew that I had lost you to something cold, hard, something that could have possibly killed all the life that you possessed. And still I stayed because I saw that glimmer that I had once seen. I still do sometimes, but even less. I'm afraid I'm losing you to the memory of her. So, in answer to your question, I suppose I am bitter at her for being here first, but I am even more bitter at you for letting her do to you what she did, for letting her take away what she took away, for letting her ultimately destroy everything you love, everything you hold dear, for destroying you."

Then there was silence. The crickets could be heard, and if somebody had dropped the tiniest pin, you could hear it fall; if the tiniest sound was heard, it would shatter the very windows and mirrors with it's deafening sound.

The baby had even taken a breif departure from it's frequent wiggling and somersaults that it had been doing previously.

I sat down on the bed and the baby started moving again. Still, I did not say anything. I did not think that anything would have been appropriate for this moment. Besides, I simply did not trust myself. I felt bitterness towards everybody in this area; to his stupid father who was so obsessed with mother; at mother who got us into this whole big mess anyway; at him for making me stay, and at myself for not staying before, when I had the chance to make this all right, when I had the chance to...shuddering breath... When I could have... another shuddering breath... When I could have stayed and made things right; when I could have saved him from himself. But instead I had to be the naive little girl that I was and run off with the man I thought was my love. How mistaken was I... and now I was paying for it.

So, in part, I did not blame him for not trusting me enough to tell me what was going on. I had just as big a part in taking that heart and smashing it as Mina did, and I have nobody to blame by myself. I should have stayed when I realized that I loved him, but I was frightened of what he was, who he was. I did not understand my feelings towards somebody that I had nothing in common with; and the fierceness of the feelings I had towards him; it frightened me. I wish I knew then what I know now; that I could have stopped this pain he was feeling by staying with him in the first place, by not running off with Endymion.

I could feel my eyes stinging, but I hardly noticed it as I was too wrapped up in my world of thought, of my mentally beating myself up for hurting such a wonderful person that I hardly even deserved, who deserved so much better than myself.

Just as that thought penetrated my numb mind I could feel cold, salty liquid spilling down my cheek. I couldn't help it; I was a jumble of mixed emotions right now. I put a hand on my stomach and felt the baby give a little hiccup. It seemed to be happy now that everything was calmed down as far as it was concerned. It was soon back to it's normal kicking and hiccuping and somersaulting..

I felt a hand brush my tears, as there were now too many to count, away. I didn't look up; I was too ashamed with myself. My stomach burned with guilt.

"Don't cry," he whispered. "It's not your fault."

I nodded, trying to control myself enough to talk. "Yes, it-"

But I was cut off as his lips pressed firmly against my own.

We sat there like that for what seemed like an eternity. With every minute that passed all the bitterness floated right out of me and my burden felt much, much lighter.

When we finally broke apart he looked me right in the eye and said with more emotion than I had ever heard, "I love you, more than you know, more than you probably even care to know. I always have, and I always will."

Alrighty then, end of that chapter. I know a few parts are a bit sketchy here and there, like how Amy just kinda comes in, and how she's not really in this chapter. I'll put her more in the next chapter, and you finally-probably- get to find out what happened to Trunks. :D


	4. Story time!

Him

Chapter Four:

Story Time!

Two months later:

Amy was helping me clean out more stuff to make room for the baby things.

She looked at me with concern. "Are you alright?" she asked, frowning at my quietness. She knew me better than anybody, and well enough to know that I usually never can keep my mouth shut for very long.

I shook my head and sat on the bed. "No, I am not." I replied, putting a hand on my stomach, which was now pretty large. "I was just thinking about the first time Trunks and I met."

"That should be happy," replied Amy quietly, sitting next to me. "I could tell how happy you were when you burst through my door all giggles and excitement."

I nodded. "I was even more excited than the first time I had met Endymion," I replied. "But that is not what bothers me. What bothers me is when my sister gets a good grip on something it does not take that long to destroy it. You do not know the whole story of how Trunks and I met, do you?"

Amy shook her head quickly. "No, you have never told it to me in its entirety,"

I smiled. "Then, I think you would like to hear this story very, very much. You will enjoy, no doubt."

_Flashback_

_(Author's P.O.V.)_

_"What do you think of this dress, Amber?" asked Mina, twirling around in it. It was a gorgeous orange dress. The bodice was tight and the sleeves were swept off the shoulders. It went to the floor in cascading orange silk. The middle was parted to reveal a layer of most beautiful orange lace lying on top of yet more orange silk. The dress hugged her every curve and would command ever man's attention who cared to glance her way, which would be many that night._

_Amber smiled and went over to do Mina's naturally straight hair in an elegant up-do. "I think you look like the princess you were meant to be," she replied, taking out an silk orange ribbon to hold Mina's hair while Amber worked on it. _

_When Amber was done with Mina's hair, the result was stunning. No longer the teenage girl stood there, but a beauty like no male had ever prepared to see. Her make-up was just right and accented her rosy cheeks. The dress was beautiful, and she moved in one elegant, graceful stride. _

_"Ah, you look beautiful, Mina." said Amber, smiling at her younger sister. "Now I have to go help Serenity."_

_Mina looked deflated. "You mean she has to come, too?" she asked, shaking her beautiful head. "She is always such a downer. She is not very good at socializing." _

_"Sometimes people surprise you, Mina." stated Amber, though she agreed with Mina about Serenity not being very good at being social. However, she went to help her younger sister anyway._

_When Amber got in Serenity's room, she noted with satisfaction that the young blonde did not need any help with her preparing. She was just finishing up her hair and make-up._

_Serenity turned when Amber came into the room, smiling before looking back into her mirror. "Hello, Amber. I see that you are all ready to go."_

_Amber smiled. "And I see that you are. Stand up and let me see what dress you picked out." she said. She hoped it was a good one. Serenity was not the best at making a decicion on what dress to wear, and sometimes the dresses that she _did _pick were a little outrageous, some even out of style. _

_Serenity turned and stood in the middle of the room, doing a small twirl so Amber could see that she had picked out a nice dress. In fact, it had been one of their mother's dresses. _

_Amber smiled, marveling at how good Serenity looked in their mother's dress, but then frowned. "You had best pick another dress, dear. Mina shall not be happy if she sees you in one of mother's dresses." _

_Serenity frowned and turned to the mirror. That is what she hated about her older sister. She was always practical, telling Serenity what she needed to do, especially when it came to avoiding contention with Mina. "Mother left this dress for me, though." she said quietly, looking in the mirror as her blue eyes filled with tears._

_It was a beautiful gown, too, and matched very well with Serenity's complexion. It was very light pink and was very well kept up. It was also an off the shoulder sleeves, and it hugged Serenity's every curve, too, and flowed out nicely around her. Her mother had told her that she herself and worn it to a gala, actually the gala that started the whole thing between her mother and the Phantom of the Opera. (AN: It's the dress that Christine wore in the Think of Me scene in the movie.)_

_The jewels that went with it were placed neatly in Serenity's hair all around, making the result look splendid. Amber frowned upon seeing this and went over and started to take the jewels out. "You should not play dress up before we go to a party, Serenity, because it always takes time to undo everything that you have dressed up in." then she looked down. "You are wearing mother's ring, too? Take that off this very instant! You know how mother felt about that ring." _

_Tears fell down Serenity's cheeks as she took the ring off. "That was left to me, too." she said, sitting on her vanity chair. "And Mina has no right to take it from me." _

_"Get changed and do dry those horrid tears away," snapped Amber, taking the jewles into Mina's room. Serenity could hear her say, "Wouldn't these look lovely in your hair?"_

_Serenity frowned and clutched the ring tighter. "These are tears which you caused me to have, Amber!" she said angrily to herself. _

_Shaking her head Serenity changed out of the beautiful dress that her mother had so wanted her to wear, and into a dark sapphire blue one. It wasn't nearly as nicely cut and shaped as the other dress, but it still looked good. Then she went and did her hair, pulling it back with a silk sapphire ribbon._

_Pretty soon the girls were on their way to the party, Serenity not talking to the other two, who looked at her quite puzzled. _

_"Isn't this place wonderful?" sighed Mina, who was surrounded by a group of men. The dress had certainly commanded all the male attention in the room, some good attention, some males were looking at Mina distastefully as she laughed and joked with her group of men._

_Serenity herself was glancing at her sister now and then distastefully. She knew that she shouldn't judge, that she should just go on with her own conversations, but she still couldn't help throwing distasteful glances at Mina every now and then. _

_"Doesn't she look lovely?" asked Amber, sighing in contentment. "She is as beautiful as mother was, inside and out."_

_Serenity chocked on the water that she was drinking (she had refused the wine that had gone by the tables.) and looked at Amber with a raised eye brow. "If my memory serves me right-"_

_"Now I will have no more of that, do you understand? You have been in a nasty mood ever since I made you take mother's ball-gown off. You leave your sister alone and quick picking her apart." snapped Amber, glaring at Serenity across the table. "And I told you to take mother's ring off!" _

_"Why?" asked Serenity, who was getting upset. "So that you could have just given it to Mina?" _

_Amber looked around, getting quite startled. "Serenity, shhh. You are making a scene. We do not want to ruin this for Mina, it is her big night; maybe she shall find a suitor and I will not have you ruin it." she hissed. _

_Serenity stood abruptly from her seat, making Amber look at her, startled. "I frankly do not care if this is Mina's big night. She has had big night's ever since mother died and you have been treating her like royalty, and making everybody else feel very crumby about themselves as if you do not care one ounce about us." she said angrily. _

_Serenity turned when she felt a pair of eyes on her. She connected eyes with the most handsome guy that she had ever seen. She smiled at him and he smiled back. She was about to go make conversation, but then a horrible fact hit her in the face. As she looked to where Mina was standing, she realized, there was no Mina! She looked back to where the handsome young stranger had been standing, but she noticed that he was now dancing with somebody else. _

Good, _thought Serenity, nodding her approval. That way she would not have to be rude and excuse herself to go searching for her sister._

_"Amber, Mina's-" but then, Amber was missing as well. _

_"Oh, no." muttered Serenity. Coincidentally, it had just been the three girls this night, the boys had not come. They had decided to stay home and study for their exams in school. _

_Serenity grabbed her cloak off of the table and scurried out of the building as quick as she could, getting away from all the throngs of people, which was quite an effort._

_As she got out of the building she noticed that the sky was starting to darken with clouds and that it was threatening to rain. "Oh, great." she muttered, pulling her cloak closer._

_The wind was blowing hard, whipping Serenity's hair across her face, making it feel as if she was being cut with little shards of glass. The rain pelted hard against her face and she was now soaked to the bone. But, however much she was wet, or however much her hair was hurting her, she had to press forward to find her sisters._

_She was sure they were taken from the building where the party was; she could not see them anywhere in there, and their dresses were so different from all the rest that she would have spotted them at first glance. However, she did not see them, and the only conclusion she came up with is that they had been kid-napped. _

_Her hair had long fallen out of her ponytail and it was now flying wildly around, whiping her in the face, and flying around haphazardly behind her. _

_Serenity noticed, with a jolt of horror, that it was beginning to lightning and thunder and the thunder could be heard not twenty seconds afterwards. She looked around and saw a large building that she realized was the opera house. She ran up the stairs and hoped that the doors were open. _

_Serenity walked swiftly in the opera house, closing the door as she walked in. She smiled as she noticed that, right in front of her, a few flights of ten stairs down, was the stage. She hurried down the stairs and walked onto the open stage. It looked as if nothing had been played here for quite some time. The stage was dusty and a few of the seats had cobwebs here and there and they were rusty and dusty. _

_She smiled as she walked over to the piano and pressed a key. It rang through the dusty air for a moment before fading into nothingness. She sat down on the bench and started playing a tune that her mother had taught her. She sang out the lyrics softly as she played, something that she had to practice hard for years to do, because it was so difficult for her for a long time. _

**"Night time sharpens, heightens each sensation; darkness stirs and wakes imagination. Silently the senses abandon their defenses."**

_She played the musical part in between and then continued. _**"Slowly, gently, night unfurls its splendor; grasp it, sense it, tremulous and tender. Turn your face away from the garish light of day, turn your thoughts away from cold, unfeeling light and listen to the music of the night."**

_:Little did Serenity know that she was being watched from an above balcony by a young man, standing by the edge to get a closer look at her. "That can't be," muttered the one, looking down with sparkling eyes. "I have not heard the song for so long."_

_He smiled as he watched her continue after having a brief lapse as she tried to find the right key again. She had been paying too much attention to singing, he noted, that she was not paying attention to the playing. She proved to be a much better singer than a piano player; but, he applauded her mentally because she was playing that music off of the top of her head. _

_Finding the right key, Serenity smiled and pushed the pedal down and continued. _**"Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams! Purge your thoughts of the life you knew before! Close your eyes let your spirit start to soar and you'll live as you've never lived before."**

_He marveled at the thought that she could actually hit those impossibly high notes. He had just met another young lady this very same night who only had half of the talent this one did. He decided that he liked this one much, much better. Besides, her tone was so sweet and welcoming; it wasn't cold and bitter. _

**"Softly, deftly, music shall caress you. Hear it, feel it, secretly possess you. Open up your mind, let your fantasies un-wind in this darkness which you know you cannot fight, the darkness of the music of the night." **

_He was riveted, there was no other word for it. He loved the way her voice echoed throughout the opera hall, the way that she held the notes that right amount of time and the way that she could turn even the coldest song into a cheerful, happy melody. He wanted to meet this young lady who had, in a sense, already captured his heart._

**"Let your mind start a journey through a strange, new world; leave all thoughts of the world you knew before. Let your soul take you were you long to be! Only then can you belong to me. Floating, falling, sweet intoxication. Touch me, trust me, savor each sensation. Let the dream begin, let your darker side give in to the power of the music that I write; the power of the music of the night."**

_Serenity loved playing the little fanfare music in between the words. She loved to hear it echo thoughtout the halls of the opera house, loved to hear it bounce off the chairs and the balcony's. She loved to hear it on piano, and loved to sing it, but would also love to hear a male's voice sing it. Now that would be something. _**"You alone can make my song take flight, help me make the music of the night." **

_"Bravo!" called out a voice, startling Serenity out of her thoughts. She turned around quickly to see the same handsome young man from the party earlier. She blushed. _

_"Thank you," she meekly replied. "I am not playing my best today, however. I'm usually much better than that."_

_He walked up and stood by the stage and smiled. "That was better than anybody I've heard so far tonight. Besides, only one mistake out of the whole song. That has got to be something to be proud of, right?"_

_She smiled in spite of herself. "I suppose," she replied, smiling. _

_The two went and sat on two of the seats of the opera house. "So, what is the lovely young lass's name?" he asked once they were settled in._

_Serenity looked around as if trying to find whom he was talking about. "Well, since I don not see one in here, I shall assume you mean me. My name is Serenity." she replied, grinning. _

_He smiled. "Serenity, such a pretty name. It is a pleasure to meet you, Serenity. I'm Trunks." he replied. Then, "May I ask why you are here on such a dark night instead of at the party?" _

_Serenity frowned. "Well, see, I'm trying to find my sisters; they seem to have eluded me. I couldn't find them at the party, so I went out searching for them. Then the thunder and lightning became too bad for me to continue looking for awhile, so this was the first place that I came. I am just glad that it was open." _

_"Ah, you are a better sibling than most, searching for your sister's out in the rain. What are their names by the way? I think I may have seen them." said Trunks._

_"Mina and Amber," replied Serenity, watching him closely. His expression was weird; that of shock, relief, grief, and regret. But, as soon as it had come it was gone. _

_He nodded. "Yes, I have seen them recently. They came stumbling in here not too long ago, actually. Probably about an half an hour before you came. They were... ah... well, let us just put it this way; they had a little too much to drink." he replied, shaking his head gently. _

_Serenity looked shocked. "They had... Oh..." she said, realization dawning on her. "Are they still here?" _

_Trunks nodded slowly. "They are..." he trailed off, before standing up. "Let me show you to them." _

_Serenity stood up and followed Trunks down to the bottom-most part of the opera house. He was saying some random things here and there, but she was a little too preoccupied to take notice of his words. _

_She was surprised when they had come to a little moat where they would have to take a boat to get across. "This place is big," she muttered._

_Trunks smiled. "It really is. After you," he said, ushering her into a boat. _

_Serenity looked around at the walls, then at the water. Then she remembered something and her heart beat started to quicken. She would soon see if her suspicion was correct or incorrect._

_Interruption of Flashback and of Serenity's story to Amy_

"Wait a moment, that doesn't seem right," said Amy, choosing her words very carefully; so carefully, in fact, that it confirmed my suspicion.

"Are you questioning my own memory, Amy?" I asked, shaking my head. "I am pretty sure I would know how and when we met. May I continue?"

Amy nodded. "Yes," she said in a quiet voice.

"Good," I replied and continued on with my story.

_Continuation of Flashback and of Serenity's story to Amy_

_Pretty soon the two were arriving exactly where Serenity thought they might end up; then she realized something else. The opera house they were in was the Opera Populaire! _

_As soon as the boat hit dry ground Serenity was out of it and looking around. It still looked as it had in her mother's day, she assumed. She went over to a table and noticed, with a jolt of sickness, that the Phantom had collected her mother's paintings and such; and what was even worse is that they were still there. _

_She went up to the mirror that the Phantom had undoubtably broken through to get out. She reached out and pulled a velvet drape off of the other mirrors too and found that they were broken._

_"H-how did you know where to find this place?" Serenity asked Trunks, who was standing down by the boat with a broad smile on his face. _

_"I thought you would have guessed by now," he replied, going up to stand by Serenity. "Are you really that daft?" _

_Serenity scowled at having been called 'daft' by a person that she hardly even knew. "No, I just had hoped otherwise." she replied and was about to say something else when his lips were pressed firmly against hers._

_End of Flashback and of Serenity's story to Amy_

"Too bad that is not all we did that night," I said, trying not to laugh, trying not to giggle, or smile or give any hint away.

Amy stood abruptly. "I have to go, Serenity, I've just realized I have an appointment with somebody." she said, and left the room as quick as she could.

I made sure I heard her go out before I let out the stream of giggles I was holding in. Then, giggles turned to outright laughter. Oh, I crack myself up sometimes.

"What was all that about?" asked Trunks, seeing me cracking up. "What did you tell her exactly?"

I had to try to stop laughing so I could tell him. "Oh, just how we met...and what happened after." I couldn't help it, I laughed so hard it almost hurt.

"But nothing happened after," he said, raising his eye brow at me. Then he smiled. "You didn't."

I laughed. "Oh, but I did." I replied, then I stood up, trying not to fall forward. "You do know to whom she is going to report, don't you?"

He instantly sobered up. "Your..." he trailed off.

"Sister?" I asked, nodding. "Yeah, she is going to report everything I said to Mina. Some of the stuff that I said actually happened, like the part where Mina and Amber went missing and then I going into the Opera Populaire during the storm, my meeting you... Well, Mina wouldn't know what happened between us because she wasn't there..."

"You told Amy that we...?" he trailed off, grinning at me.

I smiled. "Yeah, I told her that we..." I said, mimicking him.

"That's my girl," he said, leaning over and kissing me.

Alrighty, I hope you guys liked that Chapter. It's been one of my favorites to write. And, so you're not confused, the story that Serenity told to Amy is only half true. As Trunks stated, nothing happened after they met- they kind of just parted ways, so that part was fictional; however, she needed something to tell Amy so that Amy would report back to Mina and blah, blah, blah. The other chapters after this are going to pick up a lot more than this, so keep your eyes peeled. R&R, it would make my day.


	5. His Story, pt 1

Okay, just a little note; this chapter is going to have a P.O.V change, from Serenity's to Trunks's.

Him

Chapter Five:

His Story Part I

_My dearest, _

_It has been long since I have heard from you. My life seems cold and desolate without you in it; holding me in your arms as you used to do. _

_I never really realized what I had in you until you left; I did not realize what an impact you were in my life, how you supported me, and influenced me to do good, and how you encouraged me to follow my dreams and my heart. This may sound cliche, but it is true. I miss you, my darling, and I wish you were here, holding me throughout the night, keeping me warm and making me feel protected. _

_I know that I messed up, that I ruined everything for you, for your future. I can only hope that you will forgive me. It is my earnest wish that you will someday come to know of the reason why I did what I did. I wish to be able to help you understand, to tell you the reason for my actions, and help you come to peace with them. _

_I love you, my sweetheart, and I think about you night and day and every moment inbetween. I want you back, and will do all that I can to make things right._

_Meet me in the village square the night of the 24th, at midnight, and I will explain everything to you. _

I chuckled to myself as I crumpled up the letter in my hand without a second thought. She was getting desperate, and that was for sure. Any normal person would have stopped writing letters when they didn't hear an answer after the first two; this, however, was not the case with her. She was so persistent, so determined to make me come back. I laugh bitterly to myself. As if that will ever or could ever happen.

Oh, I forgot my manners; I was so enthralled with my own bitterness and sarcasm that I forgot to introduce myself. I apologize.

I am, as most of you already know, the only offspring of the infamous Opera Ghost; and, although I do not like that introduction, this story would not make any sense without it. Sighs. My name is Trunks.

You probably already know most about me from my adorable, sweet, wonderful, **_pregnant _**wife. Emphasis on the word pregnant. She sure is grouchy, which is partly why I took over the telling of this story. She was getting too upset wrapping herself in stories of the past, which I do not blame her for, plus she had to snack on chocolate covered pickles while she was talking, and, she says, that talking takes away the flavor of the pickles, so she is allowing me the opportunity to talk while she eats handfuls of pickles at a time. Ugh. Shudders.

Anyway... Back to this letter of mine. It is from an old flame, if you will. Annoying as it is, it is really quite flattering that somebody would write such things as '_...I think about you night and day and every moment in-between.' _

It's nice to be thought of, I don't care who you are. Everybody in the world likes to be thought of, whether they know it or not and-

"Son?" asked the voice of my father, shaking me from my thoughts.

I looked at him and smiled a bit. "Yes?" I said, raising an eye brow. "Is there anything that you need?"

"Yes," replied my father, shuddering. "Not to be locked up in a room with HER again; that was way too creepy, for even me."

I grinned. "How was she?" I asked, looking at my father give another involuntary shudder.

"Fine... when she finally fell asleep." replied my father, laughing despite himself. Then he caught me looking at the letter again, which I had un-crumpled. "Trunks, son, that is dangerous stuff your messing with, you know. I would not even consider doing what she asks. You already have a wonderful wife, and a child on the way. Do not put that in jeopardy."

I looked at my father. "It wasn't something I was planning on doing," I replied, looking back down at it.

"Just because you don't plan on something happening doesn't mean it won't," replied father, shaking his head. He sat down. "In my experience-"

I raised my eye brow. "Excuse me for the interruption, but I know all about your experiences, father, and, to be truthful, none of them have ever come close to a situation like this," I replied, coldly. "And, for the record, I was not planning on putting my marriage in jeopardy, as you say. I was simply sitting here contemplating-"

"About meeting this old flame of yours," interrupted my father, looking impatiently at me. "That definitely is putting your marriage in jeopardy, and that is something that you probably do not want. Besides, this flame of yours sounds very-"

"Crazy? Psychotic? Insane?" I said, grinning lopsidedly. "Yes, yes, all of those words could describe Ms. Aino in a nutshell. Ah, the good ol' times."

My father looked at me as if_ I _were the one that was crazy, psychotic and insane, which, in a sense, was dead on. Crazy because, at the moment, I was dancing with death; psychotic, because my father is not the most sane person in the world, and most unfortunately he must have passed that gene to me, and insane because, well, if you had a pregnant wife, would you be very sane?

I laugh bitterly to myself; a pregnant wife, whom your not even sure is in love with you. My thoughts are very disturbing, this I know. But, it is very hard for me to think that I compare to her precious Endymion in any way shape or form. He was her first love, after all. Oh, no, I don't mean actual love, as in lover type. More of a puppy love, the kind of love that you think is real, but then it turns out not to be. Confused yet? I am. Let me see if I can explain this a little better. I may need a little help from my memory, if you can find it in you to bare with me. My memories of Endymion are a bit fuzzy and dusty; do you blame me, however? After all, Serenity is **_my _**wife, not his. So I beg your pardon if my memories of him are a little harsher than normal.

I think, for your benefit, so you can understand this little trip of mine down memory lane, I shall offer a bit of commentary, if you don't mind. Which, if you are still with me, it means that you do not mind, and that I am free to continue, correct? Okay, then.

The first time I had ever met Endymion, I knew. I knew that he was a heart breaking imbecile,, with nothing better to do than to prey on young, innocent and naive girls, such as my Serenity was... Grins lopsidedly again... Oh, I am so sorry, a thousand apologies; my thoughts are very scattered today. Anyway, accepting your forgiveness, I shall continue with this story of mine.

The first time I had met Endymion was at the reopening of the newly remodeled, newly rebuilt and restructured Opera Populaire. Sit back and relax as I take you back to that day. Enjoy, maybe have some popcorn, or whatever treat tickles your fancy. Make yourself comfortable in your chair. Got a nice glass of milk, water, or soda pop (AN: Yes, I know soda pop doesn't exsit. I thought it might add to the story. )? Good, now sit back, and enjoy the ride.

FlashBack

_(Author's P.O.V)_

_He sat there at the table, taking a deep sip of the red wine that was placed before him not a second ago. He was going to need it if he were to ever get through the night having to deal with all these blasted giggling girls that surrounded him. _

_But, such was his relationship with her. He found quickly that if you ever had a relationship with this girl, you had to have a relationship with her friends as well. _

_He was looking around the room at all of the people, dressed in colorful evening attire, laughing and joking and having a grand ol' time. 'It's all pretend,' he thought to himself as he let his eyes yet again wander through the room, in desperate search of some young lass to take him away from this table and the giggles. 'Nobody ever means what they say, and they do not ever keep in touch. What a hollow existence..' _

_His eyes were suddenly attracted to a couple that had just entered the gala, and instantly he was struck speechless. It was the woman he had previously met, in the Opera Populaire before they had redone it, the year before. She still looked lovely and radiant as she had done that day. Although this time she was not soaked to the bone and freezing cold. Quite the opposite, really. _

_His heart dropped as he noticed the tall, good looking young man that accompanied her. Of course something like that would happen, he thought bitterly to himself. The one person he had been dreaming of and thinking about all year was already with somebody else. If only he had had the nerve to ask her if they had a chance then and there, and if he could get to know her better. Alas, he had not, and now he was paying the price. _

_The young woman beside him looked to see what he was looking at and smiled really big. She took his hand and dragged him to the couple in question, smiling broadly at the young man, who smiled broadly back; which didn't go unnoticed by the other two. _

_The young lady that was with the young man looked at him and smiled broadly. "I remember you!" she exclaimed, happy to see a face she knew. She turned to her escort, and said, "Endymion, this is Trunks, the one I was telling you about the other day; the one who let me into the Opera Populaire that one night I was looking for Amber and Mina. You remember my telling you about him, don't you?_

_Trunks tried not to blush. So she **had **talked about him; she hadn't forgotten about him. That gave him hope._

_"I do not remember you telling such a story, Sere," replied the young man, whose attention was now drawn away from Mina, (finally, thought Trunks) and was now looking at Serenity. "When did you tell me?" _

_Serenity rolled her eyes, which went unnoticed by either Mina or Endymion. "I told you about him as soon as I had gotten home from the Opera Populaire, and then again after that at that dinner that your parents held, and then again after at the spring party that your parents held, and then again just the other night when it was raining. It reminded me of it, you see." she replied. _

_Trunks had to try his hardest not to blush. So she talked about him that much, huh? Wow; he was floating around on cloud nine just thinking about it._

_Endymion smiled, as if remembering his manners. "Well," he said, turning to Trunks, and holding out his hand. "If you have made that big of an impression on Serenity, than you must be alright. I am Endymion, and it is indeed a pleasure to meet you." _

_Trunks noticed the way that Endymion glanced at Mina and wished to make a rather large impression in the young man's face. He kept his temper, however, as he gripped his hand, rather harder than usual, and gave out a short, curt reply. "I am Trunks," _

_The four stood talking for a moment, then Endymion asked Mina if he could have a word with her, alone, to which Mina accepted, and the two were lost in the crowd. _

_Trunks turned to Serenity, unable to hold it in any longer. "Surely you know that they shan't be back for awhile?" he burst out, hoping that he was being tactful about this, but wanting to be as straightforward as he could be. "Judging by the way he was glancing her up and down, he would like more than just a '_word_' with her." _

_Serenity turned to him with a small, sad smile. "And just what do you propose we do about this?" she quietly asked. "Once Endymion has got something in his mind, he will not stray from his course of thoughts, whatever they may be. I have grown accustomed to this, it is not new." _

_Trunks noticed the look in her eyes and frowned. "Why do you let him do that to you?" he asked, his voice rising. "You deserve so much better than what he has to offer, and you are just letting him stomp all over you." _

_Serenity looked away. "So I've been told," she replied, again in that same quiet, sad voice. "But I have also been told that I cannot find any better, because Endymion is the dream for any girl, except me, it seems."_

_Trunks shook his head. "It just seems such a pity that somebody with as much class and grace as yourself has to be stuck with somebody as ego-centric as he is," he replied, looking around the room, but finding no sign of Mina or Endymion. _

_Serenity let out a little airy laugh. "Well, I thank you for the compliment. Now, would you favor me with a dance, or shall we just stand here all night?" she replied. _

_Trunks grinned, and took her hand in his and the two walked out into the throngs of people. He smiled at her when they got out and she was facing him. "You know," he said, doing the proper dance steps. "My father always told me that being so forthright was going to get me into a heap of trouble later on in life, but I cannot help myself. What I am attempting to say, and failing miserably at, is that I really like you, Serenity." _

_Serenity grinned. "Your father is a wise man," she again let out that little airy laugh and made goose-bumps appear on his arms. "Yes, I must admit, I really like you as well." _

Interruption of the memory film)

I was sitting there, so lost in thought, that I did not realize a presence beside me, and I just about jumped out of my skin when I felt a gentle hand on my knee.

I turned to see who it was and just about jumped out of my skin again, as realization dawned on me. I jumped out of my chair and back away from the figure sitting beside me.

"Hello, dearest,"

Okay, that's where I'm leaving this for now. I hope you enjoyed this chapter; I've really been enjoying writing it. It's nice to take a little vacation from Serenity's P.O.V, besides, I decided that Trunks needed some love, too. So, here it is. Review it and tell me if you love it, like it, hate it, or detest it. I appreciate the reviews. :D


	6. His story, pt 2

Chapter Six

His Story, Part II

"Hello, dearest,"

It was as if all of the feeling had gone out of me, and I was falling to peices, but too numb to feel anything. Standing, looking at her, was like looking at a ghost of a former life, as if I was being haunted for some foul thing which I had done. My heart was bouncing around in my chest, pleading to break free and end this misery which I felt.

"Mina," I said softly, looking at her. She looked as she had always looked, elegant and beautiful, with her long golden locks flowing down her back gracefully, and her bright blue eyes sparkled merrily, as if enjoying watching the pain that her very presence caused me.

"Trunks, I am so happy to see you," she bubbled, coming and somehow emfolding herself in my embrace, and leaning her head against my chest. "Oh, how I have missed you."

Oh, heavens, this brought back memories, and not all too friendly ones.

_Flashback_

_"To the bride and groom," said Mina, raising her wine glass up in the air at the rehearsl dinner that night that shall remain forever ingrained in my memory. "Oh, and why do we not add the bestman in on this happy occasion, shall we? To my imbecile sister, because she is too dumb to see when somebody is cheating her. To the groom, because he is absolutely the best lover that I have ever had, and I must say I have enjoyed our sleepless nights together. And to the bestman, for his clever and cool deceit of every one of us, he certainly takes after his father. Everyone, may I present the one and only son of the infamous Phatom of the Opera, who my mother was so clueless to get involved with. Take a bow, Trunks. I think you even deceived my little sister, but wait, that is not hard to do, after all. She did not even notice that her fiancee was sleeping with somebody else while they were engaged." _

_I stared up at Mina, my eyes stone cold, and clouding over with hardness. I guess I should have expected this. She promised not to tell a single soul, especially Serenity, about my identity. But when had Mina Aino ever been able to keep her mouth shut? I glared up at her. I knew she was sleeping with Endymion behind Serenity's back, but I must have gotten tied up in that web as well, because I myself was in Mina's bed more than one time in my life, even though I knew Endymion had been there the night before. I guess the pain of not being able to win Serenity's affections was affecting me. _

_I pulled my eyes away from Mina's, and glanced at my dearest Serenity, and my heart, the very heart that she had accused me of not having more than once before, broke into millions of shards, spreading spearing pain throughout my whole body. Her look portrayed more than a single person could even be capable of feeling. Hurt, betrayal, heartache, furiousity, anger, humiliation, just to name a few. I wanted to lay my body down into a nearyby grave and bury myself until every inch of me was covered and I was breathing in every inch of dirt that piled on top of me for the hurt that I caused her._

_Every eye turned towards Serenity, who sat there as poised and classy as if nothing had happened. Gosh, that woman could stand through anything. I admire her strength, her integrity. Through all of the critizement she was undoubtably getting, she sat tall, as if nothing could dampen her spirits. _

_I stood abruptly and got out of that place as fast as I could; I could not stand to see that heartache in her eyes any longer. Her cold disappointment, though never stated, was laying upon me like a one tun boulder, and it crushed my insides. I could feel the rain pound hard upon my body, but I did not care. _

_The rain was as cold as the realization that hit me just then; I was my father. Nothing had changed; I was the unfortunate sucker in the end of that gene poll. Oh, but if there was one fundamental difference between me and that man who even presumes to call himself my father, is that I have a heart; and the reason I know this is because I felt it, as every piece and shard of it fell to the ground, as did my crystal tears, mixed with the rain. _

_"Trunks!" I heard, and felt a sharp jab at my insides. I turned around sharply, and my eyes met my favorite form, soaking wet, and shaking with either cold, or fury, it was hard to tell which. _

_"Serenity, what-" I was cut off by her hand connecting to my cheek. There was a loud echo throughout the dead quiet street, and my cheek seared with sharp pain. I had no need to ask myself whether I deserved that or not._

_She shook her hair out of her face, and was trembling with rage. "Why did you not tell me, Trunks?" she said, her voice barely above a whisper, but it vibrated in my ears so violently she might just as well have screamed. _

_I looked at her, with her red puffy eyes, and mentally cursed myself; I had caused those tears. "I didn't want to hurt you," I quietly replied, putting a hand to my smarting cheek. "I-"_

_"But you told Mina," her voice was like that of a roaring thunder storm, and I could hardly bear it. "You trusted her enough to tell her, but when it came to me, you did not. Why?" _

_I watched as her usual beautiful sparkling blue eyes filled with tears, and I could feel my own well up as well. "It was never a matter of trust. I never wanted you to find out how horrible I really was... what I am, what I forever will be, on the inside." _

_"Then answer me one question," she asked, stepping towards me, her voice a little more gentle than before. "Why did you let me fall in love with you?" _

_I stepped more towards her, and held out my hand to touch her cheek, but she stepped just out of my grasp; always just out of my grasp. I let my pent up emotions get the better of me. "Because that's what I am!" I yelled. "What part of my being the son of the Phatom of the Opera do you not get? I am just like him; I hurt people, it's in my nature." _

_"Trunks, your not a bad person!" said Serenity, her voice rising passionately. "You have been letting these bitter thoughts well up in you and take control of you, so much that you can hardly see your own way anymore. You need to stop; you can't live a life full of bitterness and hate! It will destroy you!" _

_I glared at her. "Maybe I don't care!" I yell, standing up straight. "Maybe none of this matters to me."_

_"You can't say that!" she said, her voice still at that same level of passion. "Everything matters to you, Trunks, you've just been too blinded to see it! You need to open your eyes, and see how wonderful everything is, and that not everything is dark and gloomy all of the time." _

_"Stop telling me what I need to do; you have no idea what I am feeling, what I am like, how I have been living." I yelled, taking a step towards her, eyes flashing dangerously. "You have no idea how much I have been through, how much I have suffered, because of my imbecile of a father!" I put my hands on her shoulder and pushed her up against the brick of a building that was behind her. _

_"Then tell me," she said quietly, holding onto my arms. "Tell me."_

_I let go of her, tearing her hands off of my arms. "No," I simply stated, turning my back to her. "I cannot." _

_"Than you are just as bad as them," she said, with such coldness and hardness in her voice, that the force of it nearly pushed me into the grave I so longed to be in. _

_But, then something inside of me snapped. Just as bad as them?! What on this good green earth gave her room to make that accusation? "I am just as bad as them, you say?" I asked coldly, the tears which had been spilt slowly drying. I could feel cold walls going up around my heart, and I could feel my eyes and resolve harden. "Maybe I am. Maybe I am not. But one thing is for sure, Serenity. You will never have Endymion as completely as you had me. And you will never have me again. So go. Go running right back to your Prince Charming, your love, your flame. Go on. And as you lay in his arms, think about this. Think about how, the night before, your sister had him in her arms, and had loved him with more passion than you could ever possess, with such ferocity, it kept him begging for more."_

_And with that said, I turned and left her standing there, as the rain fell in icy sleets. Ice covered my heart, which had begun to slowly freeze over, rather painfully. And so, as with most everybody in my life, she had not accepted me. The very person that had welcomed my friendship with open arms, had rejected me in my moment of desperation. At the time that I needed somebody the most, she pushed me out, as they all had. So, in reality, __**she **__was just as bad as them, and deserved a miserable life, just like them._

_End of Flashback_

I pushed her away from me swiftly. "I must ask you to leave," and yet, my voice did not portray the characteristics of somebody ordering them out of their home. My voice hung limp and weak in the air, and it had no affect whatsoever on the blonde smiling up at me.

"Oh, Trunks, don't be silly, love. I'm not going anywhere." said Mina, putting her hand to my cheek.

My heart sped up and I could feel adrenaline rush through my body, which I chose to ignore. I was about to answer, when I heard a pain-filled scream come from mine and Serenity's room. "Sere," I mutter, pushing Mina aside and running to my wife, who was standing up with her hand on her stomach and whimpering in pain. "Love, what's wrong?" I asked, at her side in an instant. I helped her over to our bed.

She looked up at me with tear-filled eyes. "Trunks, I think it's time," she said, letting out another scream of pain. I could tell just by the whimper she let out afterwards that she was frigthened.

My heart began to race a hundred miles per hour. Something did not feel right. Something was _**not **_right. She was too pale, and her body shook with pain as she let out another scream. I stood rooted to the spot. Serenity was not even seven months pregnant yet, the baby could not be coming now.

"Trunks, son, she needs a doctor," said my father, coming and putting his hand on my shoulder. "And she needs one now," he went over to her, and put his hand on her forehead, calming her down. "Panicing will only make it worse, dear,"

I went over to her side and took her hand. "I will return, my love, with the best doctor I can find," I said, only just becoming aware of the pools of wet salt coming out of my eyes. I kissed her tenderly and with all the feeling I could possibly possess. When I pulled away I recited the truest words to her that I had ever uttered. "I love you."

She smiled at me. "I love you, too," she said, letting out another scream.

"Hang in there," I whispered from the doorway as I ran out of the room. I saw Mina standing there, looking utterly disgusted, and pulled her roughly out of the basement and soon out of the opera house altogether. I threw her aside, and she stumbled a little. "You ruined my life before, and I let you. You ruined me to the point of never being able to love again, and I let you! Not anymore, and especially not now. I want you to get away from me and never return!"

Her eyes welled with tears. "But, Trunks, I love you," she whispered hoarsley, but I was beyond listening. I was beyond sympathy for her. I had let her break me one too many times in the past, and it was not about to happen again, not now, not when Serenity needed me the most.

"I don't care," I spat. "You said that once before, and you lied. I believed you then, but not now. Now stay away from me!"

_Flashback_

_The sound of applause could be heard echoing throughout the basement of the Opera Populaire. "Well done," rang out through the empty halls, bouncing through empty crevices, and off the ceiling. "Very well done. I could not have planned that little speech better myself." _

_I looked up at the form which had just caused me so much pain, so much misery and heartache. I was soaked to the bone, my clothing clinging to my skin, and my hair matted to my face and in my eyes. My breathing was hard, and my chest was heaving so hard I thought it would be better for death than to continue in the way I was. My eyes were swollen, I could feel them, and my cheeks were covered with icy, yet burning liquid, that burned into my very soul. "What are you doing here?" I asked harshly, glaring at her with a look of death. "Have you come to mock and kick the poor defenseless shell of a man?" _

_She stood there, looking at me for a minute, then snapped. "I thought you would be happy that I did what I did! I thought you would be happy that I got rid of that little pest so we could be together!" she softened and her eyes shone in the dark. "Trunks, I love you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you." _

_Mina went over and tried to take me into her arms, but I pushed her away. "Get away from me!" I yelled, the rage and frustration, and heartache I felt overwhelming me, making me feel totally, and completely insane. "I never wish to see you again! I loved Serenity, and you ruined it! Just like you ruined her life! That is all that you are ever good for, ruining things!"_

_"Trunks," said Mina, a little more than frightened by this new side of me. "Trunks, baby, I-"_

_"Get out!" I barked, moving closer to her, feeling my heart shatter even more, every step I took. "Get out of here! I never want to see you again!" _

_Mina took one last glance at me, and then ran from the basement, tears streaming down her face. I did not care. I never cared for her. It was her sister, her little sister I truly cared for; she would be the only one, for the rest of eternity, that I would ever love. _

_My shoulders slumped, and my chest started heaving again, and was soon sobbing my heart out, supported only by my piano. _

_End of Flashback_

I ran passed a now sobbing Mina, and ran to the hospital. I stopped outside it for a fraction of a second, taking a moment to swallow my pride, then I walked in. I was slightly more than startled to see that nobody gave me weird looks, or even acknowledged me in any way. That gave me confidence as I walked through the halls and found _his _office.

End of chapter six. So, so sorry about the delay. I had writer's block, plus my summer has been totally insane! Ugh... So, I hope you guys enjoyed this; and yes, I'm leaving you with a cliffhanger... bwhahaha. Anyway, hope you enjoyed!


	7. Revelations

Okay, I'm sorry for the delay in updates! Life's been crazy! VERY, VERY Crazy!! But, thank you so much for sticking with me, I appreciate it! And, the next chapter should wrap all of this nice gooey mess up, so I hope you enjoy, and thanks for sticking with me!

Chapter Seven:

Revelations

Trunks's POV

I went into the office calmly enough, I guess. I had, after all, had years of lessons on composure from my father, so it wasn't really hard to stay calm. What was the hard part was not beating him black and blue right there, right then. But, if he was to help my precious Serenity, then I could not have him broken, however much I wanted to brake him into millions of pieces. Moving on...

I waited for him to look up from his papers, to make some sign that he knew somebody was in there with him, to make the first move, but he did not.

It took all of three seconds for my impatience to turn to boiling blood. I loathed this man more than I had or have loathed anyone or anything on this planet, and more than I will ever loathe any one thing again in my life. I could feel the heat of cold, hard hatred radiating off of me, and I was slightly surprised he didn't notice it sooner.

He finally seemed to sense my presence and looked up. His eyes held a mixture of animosity, fear, loathing, disgust, hatred, just to name a few. "Get out of my office now!" he yelled, standing up and pointing towards the door of his office.

I stood firm, shoving my own feelings down, and somehow manged to get out as calmly as I could, and yet my voice still shook with surpressed rage. "Serenity and I need your help,"

"No," he said simply, refusing point blank, his dark eyes boring into my own.

I held his glance. I wasn't afraid of him; quiet the opposite. Here he was, a spineless shell of a man, and he was challenging me. Oh, we shall see how well this ends, but later. I fear if I do anything to him now, I shall lose all that I hold dear.

I repeated my plea with a little more firmness, urgency and all that, and he still refused, so, I lost it. I have absolutely no idea what was going on with MY Sere, and quite frankly, the thougth scared me to death. Time was of the essence, and he was wasting it like the fat toad I'm convinced he was in another life. I pushed him up against the wall. "I will not have my wife and unborn baby die just because you hate me," I hiss so viciously I almost scare myself, and my face inches from him. I can feel him cringe from the heat of my gaze. "I promised Serenity the best doctor around, and I know none better than you. So, either you will come willingly, or unwillingly, it makes no difference. But you will come."

I was starting to feel a little desperate, like one of those crazed homeless hobo's, and I think he knew this, because he sighed. "Fine,"

I let him go and he gathered his stuff and off we went, even in a horse and buggy.

I looked out the window, my heart pounding in my chest, a knot forming in the pit of my stomach, and a lump in my throat as I tried to keep my emotions in check. Even still, I could feel a cold tear trickle down my cheek.

"What seems to be the problem?" he asked calmly, looking out the window.

I shook my head. "I don't know," I replied. "She just suddenly went into labor,"

"How far along is she?"

I sighed. "Almost seven months," I replied, starting to feel a little hopeless.

"Was she under any stress?" his tone was chilly now, as if somehow I had caused her to go into labor prematurely.

I glared at him. "No," I said defensively. "I've been doing everything in my power to keep her stress-free, and off of her feet."

"I see," he replied, then looked at me. "You know, Trunks, ever since that rehearsal dinner, I've been meaning to tell you what happened. WHY things turned out the way they did. Why Mina hurt you the way she did, and why Serenity went back to you."

I frowned. _Because she loves me, you dolt! _went through my mind, but I had enough presence of mind not to say it. "I'm listening."

He sighed. "It's a long story, but we have time,"

**Flashback**

**Endymion's POV**

_**I stood, rooted to the spot, and looked at Mina in shock. I knew she was mean, I knew she was evil, but I NEVER had imagined her capable of something like that. All those lies she spun, and what she had said about Trunks. My head was reeling. **_

_**I watched as Trunks left the rehearsal, and then turned to Serenity, and my heart broke as I saw the expression she wore. An angel should never wear such an expression, and to see one on her, ripped my heart out of my chest.**_

_**Now, I know that I've not been the best to Serenity. I'll be the first to admit that I have been horrible to her, and that I don't deserve her, or anyone near her caliber. And the only one person I know that truly deserves her has just left, probably for good. **_

_**I turned to Mina, eyes blazing, my soul trembling with the events of what had just happened. "What did you do?" I asked her, voice sounding, cold and harsh. "What did you do?" **_

_**She spun 'round to me. "Something that should have been done a very long time ago!" she spat, glaring right back at me. "She never should have been allowed to be with him! It should have been me! I deserve the best, not her! I've worked for the best, she's had everything hand-fed to her, because she's the BABY and-"**_

_**"Shut your mouth!" I yelled, startling her into silence. "You are nothing but a self absorbed brat, and **_**your **_**the one who has had everything handfed to you. Your older sister babies you, and makes Serenity feel awful about something that **_**you've **_**done, Mina! If there is anything you deserve, it is misery, the misery that you have been bestowing upon the lives of your family and friends ever since you came into this world, and will contine to do so until you leave this world!"**_

_**I stormed out of the... **_whatever _**we were in, because, quite frankly, I was, and always have been, too preoccupied to notice a place, let alone a fancy seating area, especially when I had a mission in mind, one that I was hell-bent on accomplishing. Easier said than done, I could already tell, but I had to make my peace somehow, and I knew the only way I could do that was to try and convince Serenity to go back to him. He gave her hope, he gave her meaning to the miserable life with which she has been dealt. He didn't complete her, because Serenity would never NEED somebody to complete her; but, somehow, and I wish I understood how, he made her WHOLE. Whatever little things Serenity lacked, and there were very little things she lacked, he made up for them with his personality, with his being. They belonged to each other... Gracious, she even fit snugly into his arms, for heaven's sake. You can't tell me that that is not destiny somehow. **_

_**"Serenity!" I called to her, my voice echoing off of the empty street, and into every little corner that filled the alleyway's that stood between her and I. "Please, wait a moment."**_

_**She did not turn, she did not look at me, but still she stopped. That woman has unending patience, and her tolerance is above and beyond anything that I have ever seen. "What do you want, Endymion?" she asked, her voice cracking, and I relaxed the stance which I took, fully prepared for her voice to smack me as if a whole lumber mill had fallen on me. Quite the contrary, really. Her voice was not harsh, nor bitingly sarcastic, which I deserved, and nor was there any malice to it at all. The sound of her voice that came out of her mouth scared me the most. It was weary, tired and cracking, as if somebody had taken her fragile little body, porcelain like as it was, and tossed it from a second story window onto the sidewalk, where it shattered into millions of little shards upon the pavement.**_

_**"I wanted to talk to you for a moment...if I could?" I asked tentatively, taking a small, slow step towards her. **_

_**She slowly turned towards me, and I could now fully see the havoc that Mina had wreaked upon this poor girl. Her hair hung loosely into her face, and into her eyes, which were bloodshot and dull from crying. Her stature was no longer confident and straight backed, her demeanor was no longer chin-up, happy-go-lucky type, but had taken a somewhat zombie like curve. Standing before me was a shell of what Serenity had used to be, had been not only a couple of hours ago, and the thought scared the living daylights out of me. "Continue," she said in a quiet monotone. **_

_**I swallowed hard. "Serenity," I said softly, keeping my distance. "I know that I am probably the last person that you wish to see, or that you even want to talk to at the moment." I smiled sadly. "I have made such a mess out of things, and I do not blame you one bit for wanting to never see me again in your life. But," I looked at the ground for a moment, considering how to phrase this without her going into hysterics. "If there is anyway to rectify my mistake, and to help clean up the mess that I left in my wake, it would come in the form of a suggestion." **_

_**She looked at me, curiosity burning in her eyes. "And what might that be?" I was glad that her tone had lightened a tad. It was a lot less unnerving.**_

_**I could feel the corners of my lips pull up a bit, but it didn't reach my eyes, and it lasted for a fraction of a second. "You love him," I murmured softly, looking at her suddenly tense figure. "Don't give me that look, you know you do. And he loves you, too. It may take awhile for things to be okay again, but... go to him. I have no doubt of his feelings for you, Serenity. Go to him."**_

_**Serenity raised her eyebrow. "Go to **_**him**_**?" she laughed, her usually sweet, innocent laugh burned with bitterness. "You have to be joking, Endymion. He left more of a messy wake behind him than you did. He," her voice raised with intense anger, her eyes lighting up as if there was a raging fire behind them that longed for release. "He deceived me more than you ever could. He was the one that made the **__**decision**__** not to tell me who he was, though he had multiple chances to; I would not have cared! I-"**_

_**"Than what changed?" I asked softly, mourning every second of the hate burning in her eyes, held for the man that was just trying to protect her from the harsh world around her. He had done a better job than I ever could have. It hurts to realize how much his affection and love had cost him. "If you did not care then, what makes things different now? Serenity, I know better than anyone that you cannot stay mad at anybody for very long. Do not prolong his pain, or yours. You shall only be making yourself and him miserable, and it needn't be like that. If you go to him now, you shall stop the pain for both of you. You can end this hurt today, Serenity."**_

_**Serenity stood there, hopefully considering the words which I spoke. If anybody deserved her, it would be Trunks. I understand that now. There were times that I was resentful of him, and the affection that he and MY Serenity shared, but I soon came to realize that she was no longer MY Serenity, and that she was his, and would be until the stars fell out of the sky. **_

_**She slowly shook her head. "No," she whispered, her voice carrying on the chilly wind that had suddenly decided to make an appearance. "If he wishes to apologize, he will do so on his own. As for myself, I have nothing to say to him. Good night, Endymion." and with that, she strode away, not looking back.**_

_**I just shook my head, then looked up and called after her. "Than you are the one that does not deserve him, Serenity." I was surprised by the own venom in my voice. "If you are unwilling to accept him for something that was not his fault, than you do not deserve him in the slightest." **_

_**She just kept walking... Walking away from a future that I KNEW she could not walk away from for long. I KNEW that they were to be together, and I would make sure that happened.**_

_**End of Flashback**_

I looked at him as if he had grown thirteen heads or something. _**HE **_of all people cared if _MY _Serenity came back to me? In what weird, alternate time were we in?

Of course, it does make sense, I thought to myself, and it would explain a lot. However, I have a feeling that this carriage ride is only about to get stranger.

So, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I hope it was worth the wait, and all that jazz. The next chatper should be out soon, and it should, as aforementioned, wrap everything up. Just a warning, I shall try to mark it clearly, but mostly it will be a compilation of flash-backs from different people, mixed in with the story, so it may get confusing a bit. But I still hope you enjoy, and thanks for holding out with me! You guys are awesome!


End file.
